Theories and Cantos and Avarice
by lye tea
Summary: Death unites all. 50 sentences. Seymour/Yuna


**A/N:** Some are canon, some are AR. Most are creepy and inappropriate since this is _Seymour_, after all. Also, I haven't played FFX in YEARS so I apologize for any mistakes!

* * *

**Theories and Cantos and Avarice**

**01. Motion**

She had danced countless times for the dead, and each one was unique, each one breaking her heart as she purified the soul, but he was the only one for whom she cried.

**02. Cool**

His touch had been icy even when he was alive, and now, she felt like she was being scorched by frosted flames.

**03. Young**

He first saw her as a child, during a celebration in honor of her father, and thought how beautiful she would grow up to be (how _worthy_).

**04. Last**

Smiling, he dots kisses down her navel, knowing that he will be her last.

**05. Wrong**

It's the world who is mistaken, and it is his duty to make them understand, force them to bend (it's therefore right that he start with her).

**06. Gentle**

She eyes his long, skeletal fingers in fear as they snake around her neck, but no pain comes as he embraces her.

**07. One**

Weighing the gravity of her decision, Yuna realizes how easily sacrilege calls to her, how the choice had solely been hers all along.

**08. Thousand**

He thinks this must be how reincarnation works: because they were destined for greatness, for love blown asunder and mangled—from a thousand and one years ago.

**09. King**

Even as she bows (her spine betraying her) she will never acknowledge him as her lord.

**10. Learn**

Love is not taught (is learned) and she will grow to love him back.

**11. Blur**

Past the flurry of pyreflies swirling around her feet, dashing between her sleeves, and gyrating through the strands of her windswept hair, he sees how vulnerable she truly is.

**12. Wait**

He will endure an eternity for her, until she too enters the Farplane.

**13. Change**

Full of pity, Seymour purchases a Chocobo doll for the girl and kindly tells her not to cry (that grief does not die, can merely abate).

**14. Command**

"Will you marry me," he breathes and the chains cinch into place around her waist.

**15. Hold**

Tentative, reverent, he brings her close, hoping to pour some of her sway (this curse) back into her.

**16. Need**

He doesn't want her; his desire goes far beyond that banal _humanness_—is something pure and sacred and irreversibly doomed.

**17. Vision**

In her dreams, she converses with his mother and everything becomes so clear and all the more horrific.

**18. Attention**

As she cries inconsolably over the blond boy, he pets her head and tries to soothe her with soft sighs and fumbling words, but she is adamant in her lament, spiteful against his devotion.

**19. Soul**

He imagines that each of Yuna's eyes guards a different entrance to her soul, and maybe if he is careful enough, surreptitious and cunning, he can unlock them both.

**20. Picture**

"Maester Seymour, who is this?" she gasps, pointing shakily to the burnt photo of his mother.

**21. Fool**

Even now she bows respectfully before him, quickly calculating for the opportunity to strike and seal him _really_ dead.

**22. Mad**

Seething, he tosses her onto the bed and silkily divulges the Guado practice of marriage and marital rites.

**23. Child**

He was eighteen, freshly revived from exile and learning the grievances of youth all over again, and magnanimously, a little girl takes his hand and tells him not to be sad—for her father's sake.

**24. Now**

"My lady, there's no need to rush," _for this present bond is everlasting. _

**25. Shadow**

There are clouds skirting over hills, lush lapses in the hours, and her and him walking toward the dim horizon line (where at last, he can taste happiness).

**26. Goodbye**

Yuna sinks to her knees and lets the warm, crimson waters of Kilika nibble at her limbs; she dares not to think (to remember) how his tragic smile still perforates her stupid heart.

**27. Hide**

No matter, he will always find her.

**28. Fortune**

Fascinated, he watches her bless the merchants of Luca and wonders if she could save him too.

**29. Safe**

He will kill the world for _her_, so she will not feel misery, so she will finally be safe.

**30. Ghost**

"But y-you're dead!" Yuna screams just before his claws pierce her throat, gorging her on iron and rot.

**31. Book**

Tucking her feet under his thighs, she seeks for the familiar warmth and only when she is cocooned and content does she begin to read: _chapter one_.

**32. Eye**

She may not have the strange swirl distinctive to the Al Bheds, but they both know he knows what she is (and that he will keep her troublesome little secret, for now).

**33. Never**

"I will not love you!" she screams, _not for all of Spira, for all the universe. _

**34. Sing**

Lulu had the most beautiful voice, from Macalania to Gagazet, and on sad nights like this, Yuna would plead with her to chant his ghost away.

**35. Sudden**

Raw and powerful, his declaration guts her awful and brutal and totally unprepared for the redness seeping into her adulterous cheeks.

**36. Stop**

Witnessing the fusillade of hunger and venom (_damned as veneration_) burst from him, she cringes in fear because there will be no cessation, only a reprieve.

**37. Time**

In three hours they will wed, in three days they will depart, in three weeks she will be dead.

**38. Wash**

Her debauched abduction from the Al Bhed sanctuary resulted in a nasty gash down her shin and so, like a loving husband, he kneels to lick the wound.

**39. Torn**

With trembling fingers, she lines the veins on his face, wincing as she grazes his lips and desperately grips onto his shoulders—_this is not betrayal_.

**40. History**

He calls her "lady" as she calls him "lord," but history will not repeat.

**41. Power**

He towers over her, cowering before her.

**42. Bother**

He would've killed them nonetheless (she should've predicted that); Seymour couldn't bear any chance of competition.

**43. God**

"If Yevon had been honest then I would be too," he whispers into the delicate skin of her neck.

**44. Wall**

As she jumps from the high fortifications of St. Bevelle, he regrets how their destiny unfolded, how she could have loved him in perhaps another lifetime.

**45. Naked**

She is even more beautiful immobile, fresh and frozen like the silvery foliage of his forest-home, and determined, he slips deep inside her.

**46. Drive**

Crazed, he assures her that they will meet again because a love like theirs is transcendent, immortal (nauseous, Yuna struggles furiously against his taloned manacles).

**47. Harm**

It's not anguish or insanity that makes Seymour despise the boy—it's jealousy.

**48. Precious**

He won't allow another to become her Final Aeon, for no one can tear into her flesh and bleed her dry as gently as he will.

**49. Hunger**

He delights in her addressing him as Maester (revels in how it almost sounds like _master_).

**50. Believe**

Although dismayed, he admires her for leaping, plummeting and soaring with magnificent wings exploding underneath, and lies to himself that she did it for him.


End file.
